Authority Badge
Description You have learned the history of Freedom Phalanx. Associated History Monuments Location Table Monument 1 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription When the Freedom Phalanx became the legally recognized Super Group in 1953, a grand celebration was held at this site. Among the attendees was Vambrace, who said, 'I am humbled by the faith you have placed in myself and the Freedom Phalanx. Again and again, the people of this city remind me why it is a place worth fighting for.' Location This plaque is in Talos Island. It is at the base of the statue of Talos, behind its left heel. Its coordinates are Monument 2 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription When the Freedom Phalanx became the first legally recognized Super Group in 1953, Statesman held a conference at Valor Bridge. He said, 'The valiant hero Atlas died defending the city on this very bridge. I do not know how to thank you for your faith in the Freedom Phalanx, except to say that I, too, am ready to die in your defense.' Location This plaque is in Independence Port, at the north end of Valor Bridge. It is 180 yards south of the Valor Bridge marker. Its coordinates are . Monument 3 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription In 1953, the Freedom Phalanx prevented a ship bearing copious amounts of explosives from docking at this harbor. When the captain was interrogated, it became clear that he was on a mission of sabotage. Public sentiment for the Freedom Phalanx swelled, and Mayor Kyle Legretsky proposed that the Citizens Crime Fighting Act be expanded. He proposed that groups such as the Freedom Phalanx be officially sanctioned fighting forces. Location This plaque is Independence Port, along the road west of Icon. It is 188 yards due west of the Tailor shop. Its coordinates are Monument 4 ]] Inscription When the Freedom Phalanx became an officially recognized Super Group in 1953, the hero Vambrace made a pledge. 'Dark Astoria will be restored to its natural state,' he said. 'The Freedom Phalanx is committed to saving every part of Paragon City, even those that may seem lost. Location This plaque is in Echo: Dark Astoria. It is approximately 178 yards east-southeast from the Toffet Terrace marker. Its coordinates are . Monument 5 ]] Inscription In 1953, citizens poured into the streets in support of the Freedom Phalanx becoming a legally recognized Super Group. The workers of Terra Volta were particularly adamant in their support, having witnessed many villainous activities over the past few decades. Each night, when the factory whistles blew, a shout would go up across the zone, echoing in the evening air: 'Freedom Phalanx! Freedom Phalanx!' Note: This one blends in REALLY well, it took me like 2 hours to find. It looks like the color of one of the dumpsters, but if you look closely then there are engravings on it. Good luck Location This plaque is in Terra Volta, east and just a little north of the reactor. Its coordinates are . Accolade See Also * CoH History Badges * Badges External Links Category:CoH History Badges